A refrigerator is an apparatus that supplies cool air generated by a refrigeration cycle into a storage compartment defined therein to store food at a low temperature for a long time.
In general, in order for a user to avoid the inconvenience of having to open a door every time the user wishes to drink a beverage stored in the storage compartment, a dispenser is provided in the front of the door, and a water tank is provided at the inside of the door, such that the user can drink a beverage stored in the water tank through the dispenser without opening the door.
Meanwhile, the water tank includes a storage unit for storing water and a cover for covering the storage unit. A gasket is provided between the upper side of the storage unit and the cover for preventing the leakage of water.